girl of the wild
by moondragon14
Summary: Lucy has lived on an island on her own only animals one dragon to keep her company what happens when every guild's finist comes to help her off the island will she love the people who save her from being alone or hate the people who killed one of her family members.
1. information

**hey it's me I'm back and writing sorry I have no ideas for my other story so I decided to write this one tell me what you think of it. B )**

Normal pov guild meating all strongest members

"Shut up, brats and listen this is very important. We have found Lucy-" makarove was cut off by a loud voice.

"Whose lucy and what's she gotta do with us" an arrogant voice stated

"Shut up sting and listen to me and the other's" sabortooths master said ( Don't now his name)

"As I was saying we have located lucy hearfellia who is the strongest mage in foiry," People tried to interrupt but failed"I'm not finished yet , she has been missing for 10 years. We assumed she was dead, but her presents has been sensed on a near by island.

"We are looking for volunteers to go get her, so she can choose a guild to join" lamiascail master said.

"All we now is she is 17 a girl ovisly and has blond hair Brown eyes any questions or volunteers" all masters said ate the same time scary.

"I volunteer me,Gray,natsu and the rest of the Dragon slayers" Ezra said everyone to scared of her to argue.

"I'll go to so those men don't touch the poor girl" demanded kagura.

"We'll teach her love "do I have to tell you I think it's oblivious fine sherry and her cousin Don't now her name.

"We'll make shoir she isn't lonely"the boys of blue Pegasus say.

"Then I guess that's it by the way we have reason to believe she can't speak English just growls and can't read or write so teach her before bringing her back" mermaids heal master said kindly

"Aye/yes"they said Unitedly.


	2. the boat

**hey everyone**

**I am saying this now I am a bad speller so comments on spelling and grammar I probably ignore sorry that's just the way I am. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Kagura pov **

I watch as I see the most miserably group of people at one side of of the boat all the male dragon slayers were being sick and most were at least green.

"Kagura " a voice snapped me out of my thoughts I turn around to see the mighty Erza calling out to me and we were friend's now so I went to see what she wanted.

"Hello do you mind if on this mission me and you keep an eye on the Dragon slayers" Ezra spoke softly "it would have been no uses taking them if they just fight the hole time"

I turn again to see the mighty dragon slayers still looking very pathetic "I'll help if you want me to" she gave me a smile then a nod then left. I wonder if they are just as scary as they were in the GMG ( grand magic games) if so I will never be able to stop them.

Normal pov

"There's the island we made it yea"

"Thank God!" Screamed the Dragon slayers.

On the island ? Pov

I see a large boat heading our way probably for her. If they want her they are gonna have to fight for her because she is not leaving without one.

**what do you think I can't give you two chapters all the time but I got some faverouts and followers so I thought why not. **


	3. who

**hey everyone**

**I am so glad I got some more followers but not many I think this would be a good idea if you now what I am taking about.**

Nobody in particulars pov with nasty erza ect

So as the Dragon slayers Ezra and everyone else( forgot who else came),got off the boat thanking God no-one else's was sick. They began to look for the blond girl then a thought came to Erza.

"I didn't think of that " erza said out of no where.

"Think of what Er-chan"Wendy tried to understand her but failed.

"If she has been trapped hear 10 years what do you think she is wearing"

Everyone stopped. Blushes grow rapidly on the guy's faces and kagura slapped each and every one of them.

Gajeels pov

I started to imagine a blond cold girl curled in a ball almost completely naked just a small cloth covering her ...you know I can't even say it to myself I felt a hard thing hit my cheek I snapped out of my heavenly thought to see...

Laxus's pov

I thought of a delicate small girl blond of course not wearing any clothes at all my cheeks grow red why did that stupid weakling make me think of somebody I don't now that way then my cheek hurt all of a sudden I came back to the real world and saw...

**the same thing happened to the other boys except natsu who was thinking I want to fight her.**

Normal pov

"WTF mermaids want to fight us or just ..." they were cut off by a roar a tiger ran out of a Bush and tried to get them to leave. That didn't work as laxus just zapped it with all of a sudden another roar was heared.

"Get ready to fight" whisper Wendy but then a girl fell out of a tree landed flat on her face .

"Hahahaha just a dumb ads who are you " sting said trying to stop laughing but failed.

The girl sat up and growled she wore a leopard skin as a short top and leaves and grass as a skirt(like Katy Perry roar outfit looking confused as well as angry and scared.

"The great sting said who are you answer sting-kan.

**what will happen can she speak or just growls why is she angry why am I asking theses questions**


	4. what the

**hey everyone**

**Thanks for reviewing and following sorry for any mix ups I had to delete the last chapter and repost it as I well missed something and wrote... lady's instead of laxus sorry ): I'll try harder this time.**

sting pov

"Hey I hope you get I will kill you if you joke any longer"I threatened the bitchy slut Girl.

"Wait are you Lucy... have you been here 10 year"Erza asked before I could punch the girl.

She roared and growled and snarled then Wendy started laughing and smiled. Then she turned to lightning head."Laxus kan you almost killed the teen tiger she was watching you should be ashamed of yourself",Wendy Spock seriously.

"How the he'll do you now squirt ,it is probably fine"Laxus said slightly annoyed with the kid.

"First generation dragon slayers were taught how to talk in roar ...why can't you two"Wendy said confusedly.

"Oh we can just wanted to bug the emo and Mr cocky not to mention Laxus"they said in Unitedly

'They are fuckin basterd dick heads' I thought if I said that I would the girl would be scared 'why do I care again'

"So ask her her name and tell her sorry"Laxus whispers the last bit.

"Fine"Wendy,Gajeel and Natsu said in Unitedly.

1 hour and a half later Roger pov

So I think this girl is found that out after a lot of stupid growling and left to see the "mother" of this girl who is somewhere on the island .hey there she is...what's that is she...rrrrrrrunnninngg away.

"Look it's a.."I was cut off by Ezra

"Run it it's a..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hope you liked review, favourite and follow.**

**Give me ideas and tips I'll try to use as many as possible**


End file.
